last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonely Elder
"You came though. The holiday is already here and there's still nothing ready. Can you help me if you aren't very busy?" - Lonely Elder Description The Lonely Elder's dog leads you to the Silent abode, where its master is waiting for you. He asks you to help him prepare for the holiday by performing three tasks in exchange for a reward daily. first appeared. Leave dog footprints to Silent abode.]] "These eyes have seen too many winters" - Lonely Elder "I used to struggle just like you" - Lonely Elder Daily Tasks In the Silent abode, the Lonely Elder will present you three tasks per day on a to-do list. If you complete them within the day, he will reward you by unlocking a chest near his house--it contains some variety of Chinese New Year event-specific items and armor, as well as some sundries. 'Tasks' The Elder will ask you to do the following: *Light Chinese Lanterns: "We used to hang lanterns during the holidays. You'll lighten up my soul if you do it." ** Bring 6 lanterns and hang them on posts (along the walkway to the Silent abode). *Light the Fires: "My eyes are playing tricks on me or is it a beast I can see in the mist? Make fires to dispel the delusion." **Bring 15 logs and make 5 fires (distributed around the Elder's home to ward off Nian). *Set the Table: "Bring some tasty meal for the holiday dinner, we have to get well prepared for the New Year's arrival!" **Bring 6 steamed fish meals to the table. "Notes for me not to miss a thing"]] "My soul has no borders. I want to show you my gratitude, please take it in the chest. I won't need it anyway." 'Rewards' The Chinese New Year Act 2 items include: *Kumquat: "Can be eaten or changed for something valuable" (Found on "yellow berry" bushes in resource zones.) *Paper Lantern: "Can be used as a decoration for a party or changed for something valuable" (Found in loot containers in resource zones and at the Firework field.) *Steamed Fish: "Classic recipe for a Chinese New Year holiday table" (Found in loot containers in resource zones and at the Firework field.) *Holiday Gold Bar: "When placed right, brings financial luck to its owner. Can be changed for something valuable" (Found in loot containers in resource zones and at the Firework field.) Kumquat.png|Chinese New Year (Act 2) Kumquat Chinese Lantern.JPG|Chinese New Year (Act 2) Paper Lantern Steamed Fish.JPG|Chinese New Year (Act 2) Steamed Fish Hoiday Gold Bar.png|Chinese New Year (Act 2) Holiday Gold Bar There are also four themed armor pieces and a special cold weapon of ancient China, Guandao, all of which will remain after the event is concluded. Chinese helmet.JPG|Warrior helmet Chinese breastplate.JPG|Warrior armor Chinese trousers.JPG|Warrior greaves Chinese boots.JPG|Warrior boots Guandao.JPG|Guandao The Guandao is "a combination of the best combat features of a sword, ax, spear, hook and pole." It does 50 dmg and has 0.7 attack speed. Tips *The Pine Trees at the Firework field are choppable, unlike those at the Hidden Garden and Silent abode, so you can gather logs there for use in the Lonely Elder's tasks--but bring hatchets: there are no stones at the Firework field location. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Event Category:Events